footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016–17 Chelsea F.C. season
Antonio Conte | final_position = | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 8 | points = 78 | goals_for = 69 | goals_against = 29 | goals_difference = +40 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Final'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Fourth round | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Diego Costa (19) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season is Chelsea's 103rd competitive season, 27th consecutive season in the top flight of English football, 25th consecutive season in the Premier League, and 111th year in existence as a football club. They enter this season looking to rebound from a disappointing 2015–16 campaign. Chelsea will also participate in the FA Cup and League Cup, but won't participate in any UEFA competition for first time since the 1996–97 season. This will be Chelsea's last season at Stamford Bridge in its current format, as renovations on the stadium are set to begin after the end of the season. The season covers the period from 1 July 2016 to 30 June 2017. Club Coaching staff * HG1''' = Association-trained player * '''HG2''' = Club-trained player * '''U21 = Under-21 player New contracts Transfers In Summer Winter Out Summer Winter Loan out Summer Winter Overall transfer activity Expenditure Summer: £118,200,000 Winter: £0 Total: £118,200,000 Income Summer: £34,400,000 Winter: £66,000,000 Total: £100,400,000 Net Totals Summer: £83,800,000 Winter: £66,000,000 Total: £17,800,000 Pre-season On 13 April 2016, it was announced that Chelsea would visit Austria for two pre-season friendlies against Rapid Wien and Wolfsberger AC. Chelsea will conclude their pre-season campaign facing Bundesliga side Werder Bremen in Germany. |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Joelinton Tomi |goals2 = |location = Vienna, Austria |stadium = Allianz Stadion |attendance = |referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = |goals2 = Ivanović Traoré Loftus-Cheek Chalobah |location = Klagenfurt, Austria |stadium = Wörthersee Stadion |attendance = 7800 |referee = Christian-Petru Ciochirca |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–8 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = |goals2 = Rémy Mikel Batshuayi Pedro |location = Ferlach, Austria |stadium = |attendance = 'Behind closed doors' |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Pizarro Thy Fritz |goals2 = Hazard Oscar Matić Costa Pedro |location = Bremen, Germany |stadium = Weserstadion |attendance = 23,611 |referee = Sven Jablonski |result = W |stack = yes }} International Champions Cup On 22 March 2016, the schedule for the 2016 International Champions Cup was announced that Chelsea would play Liverpool, Real Madrid and Milan. |date = 27 July 2016 |time = 20:00 PDT |team1 = Chelsea |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Cahill , Fàbregas |goals2 = Moreno Grujić Ejaria Lovren Stewart |location = Pasadena, California, United States |stadium = Rose Bowl |attendance = 53,117 |referee = Baldomero Toledo |result = W |stack = yes }} |date = 30 July 2016 |time = 15:00 EDT |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 3–2 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Marcelo Mariano Casemiro Fernández |goals2 = Traoré Pedro Cahill Hazard |location = Ann Arbor, Michigan, United States |stadium = Michigan Stadium |attendance = 105,826 |referee = Younes Marrakchi |result = L |stack = yes }} |date = 3 August 2016 |time = 20:00 CDT |team1 = Milan |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Romagnoli Bonaventura Calabria |goals2 = Traoré Oscar |location = Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States |stadium = U.S. Bank Stadium |attendance = 64,101 |referee = Edvin Jurisevic |result = W |stack = }} Competitions Overview Category:Chelsea F.C. Category:2016–17 Club seasons Category:2016–17 English Club seasons